Mazikeen
|occupation = *Lucifer's assistant *Runs Lux *Soul torturer |affiliation = *Amenadiel |portrayed by = Lesley-Ann Brandt |seasons = One, Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Mazikeen, also known by her nickname Maze, is a fierce demon who holds the form of a young woman. She is the best friend of Lucifer and works alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles. History When Lucifer left Hell, he ordered Maze to chop off his wings. Afterwards, she aids Lucifer in his various (mis)adventures in punishing the wicked. Powers and Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology/Vast Power: As a demon, Mazikeen is far superior to a human, having augmented supernatural power. ** Immortality: As a demon, Mazikeen cannot be killed by ordinary means, and has thus lived for millenia, possibly even more. ** Superhuman Strength: Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to a human being, though inferior to that of an angel, like Amenadiel. ** Superhuman Speed: Mazikeen is able to move far faster than a human being. ** Chronokinesis: Much like Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to remain active in slowed down time when in the presence of Amenadiel. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: Mazikeen has shown great fighting skill, unarmed. * Expert Knifes combatant: Mazikeen has also shown great fighting skill with karambit knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. *Mild hypnosis : convince people to a small point that the decision is theirs. Personality Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have, and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in ''The Would-Be Prince of Darkness'', excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself." It is even implied that she is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how she "likes pain." Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans, and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In ''Sweet Kick''s, it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. No matter what happens, she will always be loyal to Lucifer because of her eternal decision to do so. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. Appearances Behind the scenes Lesley-Ann Brandt was announced as the actor playing Mazikeen on March 17, 2015.Lesley-Ann Brandt Joins Lucifer Fox Pilot in Recasting Trivia * In the comics, Mazikeen's original appearance showed the left half of her face to be horribly scarred and mutilated-looking. This is hinted at when we see her reflection in "Sweet Kicks", implying that she is purposefully hiding this physical quality in order to blend in. * The show refers to Mazikeen as a demon, while in the comics she is one of the Lilim, the sons and daughters of Lilith. While the Lilim and demons often share physical similarities, there are also half-angels among them. * Mazikeen's character in the show departs almost completely from how she acts in the comics, where she behaves much more formally around Lucifer (referring to him almost exclusively as 'my lord' until the end of the series) as well as acting both as Lucifer's consort and lover, as well as war-leader of the Lilim-in-exile. Gallery |-|Season 1= 106 Maze 2.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 106 Maze.jpg 102 Lucifer Maze.jpg 105 Lucifer and Maze at Benny's show.png BTS Lucifer Maze.jpg 105 Maze demon face.png 111 Lucifer Maze at Lux.jpg 110 Maze Linda.png 113 promo Chloe Maze.jpg 113 promo Maze.jpg |-|Season 2= 201 promo Lucifer Maze.jpg 201 promo Maze.jpg References External links * * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Demons Category:Female characters